There are various devices known in the prior art for generating power. In conventional steam power generation an initial steam momentum is used to generate the revolving power. To keep the revolving power going, fuel energy is consumed continuously to heat water into steam. So far steam cannot be recycled without a condensing process, and active steam momentum cannot be reused continuously. For steam will slow down and become cool, and active steam momentum cannot be harnessed mechanically in circulation.